1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stationary dryers and more particularly pertains to a new mobile paint dryer for drying paint on various structures including doors at remote locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stationary dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, stationary dryers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stationary dryers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,552; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,600; U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,270; U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,266; U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,173; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 347,914.
In these respects, the mobile paint dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying paint on various structures including doors at remote locations.